BloodClan: Smudge's Adventure
by pleasedeletemethanks
Summary: BloodClan needs two more warriors, and Scourge decides that Smudge would be a good recruitment. Not for his hunting skills or fighting abilities, but for his connections with Firestar. What happens when Smudge has to fight his best friend? Rated T just BC
1. Prologue

A/N, yeah please don't tell me it sucked. It's pretty much my first FF so I know I have a lot of things wrong. I tried my best though! I'll only keep getting better!...hopefully...

Chennyways, don't ask about the time frame either. I even don't know. I do know that it's after Scourge killed Tigerstar, and Scourge wants to control the forest, except Scourge gave Firestar a moon instead of three days. Also, BloodClan uses some Clan terms and they apprentice kits and stuff like that because they want to be a forest Clan. They just don't believe in StarClan. And incase I forget to tell you, Smudge acts different since Rusty/Firestar left and he didn't get fixed. If you have any more questions about the time frame, lemme know!

Please only nice things and constructive criti...criti...that one word! No flames cuz I already know it sucks! Please try to enjoy! OH! And if you have any OC cats that you want to be in BloodClan, lemme know!

-Crystal

* * *

**Prologue**

Scourge waited in his den. His den was a basement in an abandoned Twoleg home. The old owners had left the window open, and walking by one day, Scourge haddiscovered it. He had also discovered that the old Twolegs had left an old, chewed up blanket in his new den. It smelled horribly of dog, but it worked as his bed.Scourge was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of a cat jumping through the window into his den. It was none-other then his deputy, Bone. The big black-and-white cat sat at Scourge's right. The bulk of his muscles made the black cat look puny.

They sat in silence until the next cat came in. She was a slender she-cat, whom had a pale white coat and her eyes had black rims around them. She sat right next to Bone.

A tom followed her. He was almost as muscular as Bone. He had a pelt so ginger, that it looked red. He had amber eyes, and sat on Scourge's left side. He had taken that place since Boulder became a traitor.

Scourge had called this meeting at sun-high, so all of his close warriors should know about it by now, it was moon-high. He always had his meetings at moon-high, and the word would spread throughout the day.

He normally had 10 cats that came to the meetings, even though there were plenty more than 11 cats in BloodClan. Only his closest warriors came to the meetings, ones that he semi-trusted. He didn't trust any cat but Bone with his life. Expecially after Boulder and Barley's deception. They had both left to the forest recently.

Scourge was lost in his thoughts, but that happens a lot. He has a lot on his mind, it's tough being a leader of a Clan. His deputy had learned to gently rouse him out of his thoughts, so he flicked his tail so the tip of it tapped Scourge's flank.

Scourge looked up and stared around his den. The rest of his cats had assembled while his mind had wandered off. Next to the pale white cat, there was his own brother. He was black, just like him, except he didn't have a white paw.Next to the ginger tom was a light grey she-cat. She happened to be his sister.Then sitting right next to each other were a dark tabby she-cat, and a long-haired creamy white she-cat, whom was about to kit.On his brothers side was a calico tom, and next to him a silver tom.

"We shall start the meeting," Scourge wheezed, "I still need to find another cat to take Barley's place, we already have Crest to fill Boulder's place."Scourge nodded at the silver cat, Crest, whom bowed his head to Scourge.

"Thank you Leader," Crest mewed, " I am thankful to serve my Clan".

_He_ _seems pretty excited to be here_, Scourge thought, _how odd, cats normally seem scared instead of happy..._ He only realized he drifted off again because of the slight tap of a tail on his shoulder.

"What should we do about the empty place Sir?" Bone asked him, "I know a good cat to take the place. His name is-"

"Not important Bone." Scourge interupted, "I have a good idea of who I want already. He is a kittypet-" At that line Scourge recieved many gasps and murmurs from the crowd. He frowned at them, which made all of the cats return to silence.

"As I was saying, I have been watching a certain kittypet, and I believe that he can do a lot for us." Scourge mewed.

"Sir! A kittypet!? How will _it_ be able to help us?" the she-cat with black rims around her eyes asked.

Scourge glared at her. He knew he would never hurt any of the cats that go to this meeting, but he wouldn't let them know that.

"I'm sorry Sir!" the cat caught herself quickley, "I didn't mean to interupt. I just don't get any of this!"

"Pan," Scourge answered her,"You will go get him. He lives at the forest's edge in one of those Twoleg nests. You'll know him when you see him." Pan nodded her head in understanding to her Leader.

"Also," Scourge continued, "Take Fourleg with you. He will know who it is I want.We need this kittypet. He was a close friend of the Leader of ThunderClan. I believe he will become important to us in time. Now go!"

At those words, all of the cats present bowed their heads to Scourge. First Pan and the calico cat left, then they were soon followed by the rest of the cats.

When Scourge was the only one left, he lay down on his blanket and went to sleep.

"Soon," He muttered, "BloodClan will control the forest."


	2. Chapter 1

OK yeah. This chapter kinda sucks. I had some issues. It didn't help that my friend read this story and said that it sucked...It's pretty much my first fanfiction so it's gonna suck OK! Just tell me how to make it better! I suck at fighting scenes too, so yeah...

It's also a lot shorter than my prologue, but this chapter is longer than my original first chapter! I wanted to end it right there to make my next chapter a little better, so please try to enjoy it! And if you read, please review!

I'd like to say thanks to these people, they rock for reading!

**Panda-Chan Nya**

**Caged Bird in Demon Arms**

Thanks to all you people out there that do read this, but please review! Chennyways, here it is! The short 1st chapter!

-Crystal

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Smudge was sitting on the fence, wagging his tail back and forth out of bordem. He was waiting for his mate to come out of the next house over. She could be having her kits at any time now. And it was at about this time every day that she was let out.

"Smudge!"

He heard the call before the door even opened.

"I'm coming Smudge!"

Soon Hattie's door opened, and out strolled the brown cat that he loved. He jumped down from the fence and ran towards her.

"How are the kits?" he asked her.

"Just fine," she replied, "They should be here any day now."

"Good" Smudge agreed. He had changed so much since his best friend, Rusty, had left to go to the forest. He was sad after that, and very lonley, and that made him change. Smudge grew tougher, in fact, he started hunting on the outskirts of the forest. He also had learned how to fight by watching some of those BloodClan rogues fight each other. He also had learned some slang, such as Twolegs meaning the ones whom put the food in the dish, and kittypet being cats who live with Twolegs. He still missed Rusty, but with Hattie here and kits on the way he has been busy.

"Smudge! Don't ignore me!" came the shrill mew of Hattie.

"Wha-Oh! Sorry Hattie!" Smudge mewed, "What were you saying again?"

"Smudge I swear! Your just like how Henry describes Rusty! Did you turn into him when I wasn't looking? Or do you visit him in the forest in the middle of the night?" Hattie ranted.

"Hattie! He was my best friend!" Smudge complained.

"You only knew him for six moons Smudge!" Hattie argued.

"Let's just talk about something else," Smudge decided, "Have you thought of names for the kits yet?"

"Smudge!" Hattie exclaimed, "I don't even know what gender they'll be yet! How am I supposed to pick out names for them?"

"I just wondered..." Smudge mumbled.

"Oh Smudge! I didn't mean to insult you! I'm sorry." Hattie apologized to him and licked his flank in comfort.

"Its OK. I just hope they're healthy. I have so much to teach them!" Smudgeexclaimed. He couldn't wait until his kits came. He's been looking forward to that moment for moons.

There was a rustling in the bushes that caught both of the cats attention. Three cats jumped out of the bushes. There was a calico tom, a white she-cat with black fur around her eyes, and a tortoise shell she-cat.

"Hello there!" the tortoise shell cat exclaimed, "I'm Dusk! I'm from BloodClan and you've just been recruited!"

"Dusk!" the white cat scolded, "Stay quiet! Your lucky you even got to come with us!"

Dusk looked genuinely hurt, and she stepped back so that she was right next to the bush that she just climbed out of.

"Be gentle on her Pan, she's only a kit." The calico mewed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fourleg!" the white cat, Pan, responded. She then spat in anger, and walked closer to Smudge and Hattie. "We need you to come with us, _kittypet_" the she-cat spat at Smudge.

Smudge stepped in front of Hattie to protect her. "I'm not going anywhere!" He hissed.

Pan lunged at him. He moved to slash her with his claws, but she was too fast. She had already batted him in the side of the head. Not used to fighting, Smudge fell over. His head was killing him and it took too much energy to open his eyes.

Before he passed out, he could feel a cat dragging him by the scruff of his neck. In the background there was the cry of his mate

"Smudge! Get away from him!"

Then it was quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Woah, sorry it took me so long to update! I got lazy, and obsessed with my new warriors RP site! Please check it out, the link is on my profile! It also explains more on my profile if you don't know what RP'ing is (Role Playing is really like writing, so its worth your time to check it out if you like to write!)**

**Also we need more members, and I will explain how to work the site if you've never RP'ed before! Well, anyways, hope you enjoy and please review! (I feel bad, I'm asking you to check out my site AND review!)**

**Chapter 2**

Smudge groaned. His head hurt and he felt extremly tired.

"He's awake brother! What should we do?"

"Wait for Scourge to return. He will be back soon."

"What If he tries to escape?"

"He won't, I'm certain he's too weak."

Smudge felt a cat poke its nose into his flank.

"Wake up sleepyhead"

Smudge slowly turned toward the cat. He groaned as he sat up. His whole body hurt but his head was pounding.

"Where am I?" Smudge asked, "Where's Hattie?"

The cat that had poked him in the flank was the Tortoise shell she-cat from before. _Dusk _Smudge remembered. There was also another cat in the room, a calico tom. Also, he could tell he was in an old Twoleg home, that smelled a little like dog.

The tom stepped toward Smudge. He sat down a croos from Smudge and put his tail over his paws.

"I'm Dawn, but call me Fourleg," he mewed, "and this is my sister, Dusk" he nodded toward the she-cat and she wagged her tail back and forth in a playful manner. _She looks about seven moons _Smudge thought.

The tom continued. "We are in Scourge's den. He's the Leader of BloodClan. He needed a new member, and he decided to make you that member. Of course, you'll need some training. You can train with me and Dusk. She's a new warrior, so she still needs a lot of training." Fourleg glanced at Dusk, and the young she-cat looked down at her paws. Smudge could infer that the tortoise shell had been neglecting her training.

"Where's Hattie?" Smudge asked again.

Fourleg stopped glaring at his sister and looked back at Smudge. "If your talking about the Queen you were with, her Twoleg grabbed her when she tried to chase after us."

Smudge was glad Hattie and the kits were safe. Of course, he was also scared for his own life, but he didn't care what they did to him as long as Hattie was safe.

Smudge was inturupted from his thoughts by the sound of a cat coming through the entrance to this den. It was a silver tom, and he walked right up to Fourleg.

"Did you hear Fourleg?" the tom asked, "Diamond has had two kits! They're both toms!"

"Thats great!" Fourleg responded.

"Yay! I'm not the youngest anymore!" Dusk cheered. Both of the other cats turned toward her.

"Dusk" the silver cat said.

"Yes Crest" Dusk responded eagerly.

"You never were the youngest kit in BloodClan." Crest broke the news.

Dusk didn't get a chance to reply, for cats started to come into the entrance. Smudge counted about seven.They sat down around him in a circle, a giant black and white cat hissing at him as he walked by, and a small black cat with a white paw sat at the head of them. Crest and Fourleg had taken a seat in the circle when Smudge wasn't looking, and Dusk had disapeared alltogether.

The small black cat had begun to speak. "Cats of BloodClan," he mewed, "This is our newest member. His name is Smudge. Smudge, this is BloodClan's highest ranking cats, under me of course. I am Scourge, the Leader here."

Smudge's eyes widened. That small cat was the Leader? He couldn't believe that the great Scourge was so small!

"I'm Bone, the Deputy." came the black and white cats hiss.

"Pride." mewed a dark tabby shecat.

"Greed." mewed another shecat. This cat was light-gray, almost white.

"Scorn." came a black toms mew.

"Rust." mewed a dark red-looking tom.

"Pan." Mewled a shecat, whom Smudge remembered from earlier.

Crest and Fourleg had not gone, but Scourge had seemed OK with that. He continued, "Almost every Moon-high we meet here. You are all dismissed now, we will have a meeting on No-Moon."

A few of the cats had horrid looks on their faces as they left, caused by Scourge's last words. Smudge exited the Den, and mewed to Crest (whom was in front of him) "Why is everyone so scared of the No-Moon night?"

Crest himself had an excited look on his face, unlike all of the other cats. Maybe he was the wrong cat to ask...

Quickly Fourleg came up and said "I'll take care of Smudge, Crest, you can go."

Crest nodded his head, and walked away with the same look on his face. It had gotten troubled when Smudge asked him that question.

"Crest is a little strange," Fourleg mewed, obviously more to that story that he wasn't going to mention," but most cats don't want a meeting on the night of No-Moon. You can't tell when it is Moon-High on that day, so we have the meeting all night. It will be a long meeting, and an important one. I will pick you up at your Twoleg Nest, alright?"

Smudge nodded his head, still thinking about Crest. He followed Fourleg, who was dropping him off at his home right now. What was so important that Scourge was holding a No-Moon meeting? Smudge still couldn't figure that out when he walked up to his home and scrathed at the door.

"See you in three days." Fourleg mewed, and turned to leave. Smudge nodded his head, knowing he had no choice in the matter. He would be killed if he wasn't there. Soon his Twoleg opened the door to let him in, and he trotted inside, his head filled with mysteries.

* * *


End file.
